Flyte
by Ajay46
Summary: A simple absol working on an island resort in the middle of nowhere... he had to find something to do for entertainment, didn't he?          One F'd up lemon. keep away unless  18 age.


If you're under the age of eighteen, don't let your parents see you reading this. If you're under the age of thirteen… that's where I kinda draw the line.

Contains Pokémon/Pokémon lemon. (sex)

'Flyte! Come here!' An Absol comes skidding across the sand, tripping as he slides and landing roughly on his back. He gives the human a sheepish upside-down smile as he looks up (rather, down) at the human standing over him. He rolls onto his feet and shakes a bit of sand off. 'Grab this ladies bags you idiot.' He jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards a woman behind him. Flyte quickly picked her out as a sophisticate type. Tall, busty blonde woman. Dark shades with a white gold trim and a flamboyant pink wide brimmed hat. **Yep. Sophisticate.** He thought. **Carry her stuff, don't let it get sandy. **He cocked his head to the side as he saw her holding a bright handbag, the zip undone a bit, as if there were a little Pokémon inside. Outside Pokémon weren't allowed here. Flyte figured she would have usually had a little Pokémon inside. **Okay then. Stick close, act like a little pet. A replacement for the one she's left at home. They usually like that.** 'This is Flyte. He will be accompanying you for your stay.' He sat in front of the lady and smiled up at her.

'Oh, he's lovely.' She says with a grin as she bends down and pats his head. **At least she didn't call me a "little cutie".** He thought with an inwards frown, remembering the last bitch he had to caddy for.

'Flyte, get her bags.' He obediently stands and picks up the woman's bag by slipping his horn through the strap of the bag and swinging it around onto his back. 'Flyte will deliver your bags to your room and show you to wherever you want to go. He's been here for a while. He knows his way around.' The man hands the lady a map of the island and a brochure, detailing the various services and activities on offer. 'I hope you enjoy your stay.' The woman nods and looks down at Flyte as the man walks away.

'Are you going to be showing me to my room Flyte?' she asks as she bends over to his level.

'Absol!' he exclaims gleefully with a false smile. **Bitch.** He sets off along the beach, looking around every few seconds to make sure the woman is following.

Beachfront place. Two rooms. Double. All the units in Redholme resort have both electricity and water, even the ones that look like island shacks. They actually have proper insulation too.

'In here lady.' Flyte calls back as he jumps up and paws open a doorhandle. Being a human, all the lady hears is "Absol-ab". He nudges it open and steps inside, placing the bag at the foot of a double bed.

'Oh you are a dear.' She says with a grin as she crouched beside Flyte. 'Look at your coat… so silky…' Flyte swore inwardly, barely managing to avoid biting the woman's fingers as she stroked his coat. He didn't have a problem with people stroking him or touching him, but this was "petting". He hated being treated like some pet, but still acted the part for tips.

'Absol!' he said with another fake grin and a purr.

'You know, you really do have nice fur. The white is so pure and smooth, like snow, and the black is dark and deep.' **Must. Not. Eat fingers.** He thinks loudly as the fingers pet him further. **Don't be so grumpy. She complimented you coat.** A faint, real grin emerges amongst the fake one. He liked his coat. What he liked more, was when other people liked his coat. 'Well, first I might put on something a bit nicer. Be a dear and close the door.' Flyte hooked his horn on the door and pulled it closed, but froze in shock when he turned back around. The woman pulled her glasses off and placed them on the table beside the bed. She pulled the strap of her bra and pulled it off, tossing it on the bed. She slid down her underwear and placed them beside her bra. She turned and held up two swimsuits. Flyte immediately lay down on the ground face down, hiding his boner underneath his body. He felt glad that he had fur; otherwise the woman would have seen his face going red. 'Which one do you think goes better with my skin tone? The blue or the white?'

'Absol (that one).' He says and turns towards the white.

'Hmm… I was leaning towards the blue…' she says thoughtfully. 'like the sky.'

'Absol (There).' Flyte looked at the window behind her briefly. The woman followed his gaze and lifted the blind a bit, looking out at the darker blue of the horizon.

'Oh, because it's getting dark.' She said slowly with realisation.

'Absol (no shit)!' Flyte jerked his head towards the window behind him. He managed to refrain from staring as the woman walked past and looked under the blind covering the window.

'The bonfire!' She exclaimed as she looked back at the swimsuits on the bed. 'I'll look great in my white around that. Thanks Flyte!' She rushes over to the bed and pulls on the yellow suit. 'Oh, by the way, my name's Tareesa.'

'Absol (who cares).' Tareesa opens the door and strolls out. She walks in the same way as all other sophisticates to retain composure and not look common. I trot along beside her like some prize-Pokémon thing. **It'll be worth it if she tips me.** I think with a frown as I look up at her.

'Oh my gosh Haley!' She calls out as she waves her hands erratically, then quickly regains composure and stands tall again.

'Tareesa!' A brunette woman in a blue swimsuit calls out. 'Oh you look great!'

'We both look great.' Tareesa says with a smile as she approaches her friend. A Tropius follows along beside her.

'Hey Flyte. You got stuck with the socialite too?' he rumbles.

'Yeah. Again.' Flyte mumbles. 'Redholme always sticks me with the socialites. They like touching me.' The Tropius nods with a grin.

'They see something they like, they need it.' He says as he shakes his giant head.

'Wow, he looks so much like Razor.' Haley says as she bends down and looks at Flyte.

'Absol (razor)?'

'Razor's my Absol at home.' Tareesa explained. **Who cares?**

'Tareesa do you want to hit the bar? I saw a few hotties over near the pool.' Haley says with a nudge.

'Oooh, sounds fun.' She says with a grin.

Tareesa takes a purple drink in a glass from the counter and nods to the barman with a smile as she sits on a barstool. Flyte placed his paws on the counter and stood up on his hind legs.

'How y'be Flyte?' The stereotypical middle-aged Irish bartender grinned as he saw the familiar face beaming at him.

'Absol.' Flyte said with a wag of his tail.

'The usual t'day?' The man asks as the two women watch open mouthed as he takes a bottle and a glass from under the counter.

'Absol.' Flyte nods his head as the barman pours a purple liquid into the glass. Flyte grabs the glass by the edge between his teeth and knocks it back quickly, licking his lips as he places it back on the counter.

'He be just a party animal.' The bartender says with a chuckle.

'Abso_ool_…(hehehehe…)' Flyte drawls as he sways slightly. He turns over his shoulder and takes a quick look at the pool behind him. 'Absol! (Absol!)' He turns to the two women with a grin as his tail wags.

'I think he want to go for a swim.' Haley says with a grin. 'Is that it? Do you want a swim boy?' Flyte's expression drops for a second. **Don't patronize me bitch.**

'Go ahead then hon.' Flyte spun around and dashed straight for the pool edge, diving in with a cannonball, splashing everybody around him as the two women laugh. 'He's a cute little bundle of energy.' Tareesa says with a giggle.

'He sure is.' Haley says seriously as she gives Tareesa an uncomforting look. Tareesa gives Haley a look of shock.

'Don't even-'

'He's getting old Tareesa.' Haley warns. 'One day, poof! No razor. No money. No living it up.'

'Please can we just get off this subject?' Tareesa snapped, trying to ditch her concern. She brightened up as she saw somebody approaching her.

'Flyte, you know you aren't allowed in the pool.' The Tropius warns him.

'Aaaw c'mon. Nobody minds.' Flyte raised his head above the water and swung it. The water in front of him rose up in a wave and flooded across the pool, getting a chorus of startled cries and giggles.

'Flyte you little bastard!' a woman in the pool called out to him with a grin. Flyte stuck his tongue out with a mischievous grin. 'I'll get you!' She cries out as she lunges towards him through the water. Flyte lifts his head again and swings it, knocking the woman back with another little wave. He laughs as he paddles desperately for the edge of the pool, the woman chasing quickly. She dives onto him and pulls him under the water in a bear hug. 'Got you!' She cries as she grabs him around the waist and lifts him out of the water. Flyte laughs and wriggles about to get free, but the woman holds him. She lifts him up and drops him back into the water with a splash. Flyte grins as he jumps at the woman from out of the water, pushing her backwards into the water. He flicks his horn out of the water and splashes her. 'All right then-' Flyte's head snaps left as a paw goes up to stop the woman.

'So, what cabin are you staying in?' The man asks as he leans over on the bar, flexing his muscles.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Tareesa asks as she puts on her flirty voice. Her head tilts a little as she sees Flyte approaching from behind the man. His head moves quickly and hooks his horn into the man's shorts before ripping them quickly with one movement.

'Wha-! You little bastard!' the man yells hoarsely as he pulls a towel from the bar and quickly wraps it around his waist.

'Flyte what are you-'

'Absol!' he shouts angrily at the two men.

'He's jealous…' Haley whispers into Tareesa's ear.

'Nay, it's not that.' The two women turn to look at the barman with confusion. 'Flyte be the peacekeeper here. He don't let these boys be here. They rough the place up and be getting on peoples nerves.'

'Absol!' Flyte demands as he yanks his horn in the direction of the exit of the pool. The two men give each other quick looks, and then laugh.

'What're you going to do about it?' The second sneers.

'Oh, he shouldn't a gone said that.' The barkeeper turns around and goes back to polishing a glass. The two women spin back around as wind whips past suddenly, just managing to catch the two men hit a wall and collapse into a heap.

'Absol-Absol! (yeah bitches!)' Flyte shouts at them with a grin. The men jump to their feet again as they dust themselves off. Flyte turns around and heads back towards the pool, not seeing the two men charging back at him from behind.

'I'm going to kill you, you little bastard!' The man shouts at him as he attacks. Tareesa suddenly lashes out from nowhere, hitting a man in the balls with a sharp kick. The other sends a brutal kick into Flyte, hitting him in the side and knocking the wind out of him.

'Absol!' he cries as he falls sideways, breathless and unable to move after being caught off guard. Tareesa draws back her leg and kicks out at the man, striking the man in the back of the head and sending him flying over Flyte and into the pool.

'Oh, are you okay Flyte deary?' Tareesa asks as she crouches beside the Pokémon.

'Absol. (yeah).' He mutters as he grins up at the woman. **Wow. This bitch kicks ass. I like this bitch** He thinks with a grin, but suddenly remembers his stance. **I mean, I hate her slightly less**. Tareesa rubs a hand across his stomach as he grins and giggles a bit, letting out a quick gasp as Tareesa's hand accidentally dips a bit lower.

'Oh gosh! Are you okay?' She asks apologetically.

'Hehehe… Absol-Absol… (hehehe… you touched my dick…)' Flyte gives her a funny grin as he pulls himself to his feet.

'Oh come on. Let's go somewhere else. What's something else fun to do?'

'Thiiiiis iiiiiiiis niiiiiiiiice…'

'Absol.' Flyte says happily as he sits next to the spa pool. Tareesa sinks in up to her chin in the water, enjoying herself as the bubble jets massage her.

'Well what are you waiting for?'

'Absol?' Flyte gives Tareesa a sideways look.

'Jump in.' She invites with a splash. Flyte grins, but backs away. **Going in the pool is one thing, but I'd be fucked if Redholme caught me in a spa.** A sudden wind whipped up behind him, and threw him into the water.

'Absol!' Flyte cried out as he spun around.

'Absol! (Absol!)' the second Pokémon called back with a roguish grin.

'Oooh, it's your girlfriend…' Tareesa croons. 'that's so cute.'

'Not girlfriend.' The second Absol snaps.

'Dahlee's just my friend.' Flyte says sternly.

'She can't understand you Flyte.' Dahlee says as she approached the edge of the spa. 'Are you just trying to convince yourself and get over your rejection?'

'I'm not feeling rejected.' Flyte says defiantly.

'Aww, what's wrong? Did she reject you?' Tareesa asks softly as Flyte cringes.

'I'm not feeling rejected!' Flyte shoots back quickly, before sinking into the water and sulking.

'If you say so.' Dahlee turns around and swings her tail gracefully as she leaves, showing a bit of private skin as she does so, singing her self-proclaimed theme song, "Sexyback" in an infuriatingly arousing way. Tareesa leant over and whispered to Flyte:

'She rejected you, didn't she?' she asks as if it were some scandalous conspiracy.

'No.' Flyte says with a scowl.

'You know, where I come from the males wouldn't take that.' Tareesa says with a strange look. 'I mean, the ladies don't say no to the alpha male.' She sighs as she sees Flyte's confused look. 'That would be you. So you own her. That's the way it works.'

'Absol…' Flyte says faintly as he thinks.

'You know what you have to do?' Tareesa asks quietly in a scandalous tone. Flyte shook his head. Tareesa leaned in very close to his ear and whispered: 'You just have to show her who's boss. Challenge her, beat her…' Tareesa leaned in so that she was touching his ear. '…and fuck her.' Tareesa left the stunned Absol alone in the pool, wrapping a towel around her torso and heading away.

Flyte didn't remember much about his time before Redholme caught him, but one thing he did remember, was him and his dad having the "man talk". All about who's the leader of the pack and what his "privileges" were. Flyte was the only male Absol on the island, **So I'm the alpha?** Did resorts work like a pack? **I think so.** Well there was only one way to find out. Flyte set off in the direction of Dahlee, pissed off over his rejection. But it would get better. Things would get better.

Flyte found Dahlee soon enough. She was sitting in an old abandoned courtyard area that nobody visited anymore really. She sniffed the air briefly and turned around to face Flyte as he approached.

'Oh, again? Isn't one rejection enough for you?' She demanded with exasperation.

'I ain't getting rejected this time.' Flyte responded with an excited grin, baring his teeth.

'Oh, really? Well that's a shame th- you're rejected. See what I did just there?' Dahlee asks with a cocky tone.

'I meant, I'm not taking rejection this time.' Flyte stepped forward and crouched low with a growl. He shook his body wildly as the longer hair around his neck stood on end like a mane.

'Well look who finally showed up.' Dahlee grins back and turns as she bares her fangs. 'A real man. All right then. You win, you get what you want.' Dahlee grinned cruely as she spoke. 'but I win, you have to shave your fur.' Flyte cringed at the thought. Was a shot at sex really worth the risk of shaving his fur off? **No. Can't back down. I'm the alpha. This bitch doesn't tell me what to do. I'm fucking her so hard after this…**

'Fine then. Lets go.' Dahlee swings her head as a massive wind whips up, soaring across the courtyard. Flyte leaps over the razor wind and flicked his tail, launching a blade of wind back. The wind blade landed beside Dahlee as she leapt aside, the blast knocking her over but not hurting her much.

'You missed.' She says with a smart-ass grin.

'I know that.' Flyte answered. 'I wouldn't want to damage you before I use you.' Dahlee stared back in shock.

'_Use _me?' she demanded angrily.

'Yeah bitch!' Flyte charged at Dahlee head on, his horn lowered. Dahlee swung her horn back and the two blades collided with a shower of sparks. The two swung their heads again, their horns colliding once again with sparks as they countered each other's attacks. Flyte swung his head again and Dahlee swung back. Flyte jumped forwards at the last second and hooked his horn around Dahlee's. Dahlee pulled her head around, trying to pull Flyte into the ground by his horn as if it were an arm wrestling match. Flyte swung his head in an arc and pulled back, pulling Dahlee's head to the opposite side towards the ground. The two pulled simultaneously pulled, trying to overpower each other as they stared each other down, face-to-face at centimetres distance. Then Dahlee kissed him. Dahlee swung her head as hard as she could, catching the surprised male off guard as he was still stunned by her sneaky move. Flyte managed to get himself together at the last minute and stop himself inches from the ground. Angered by the last sneak attack, he roared and tossed his head back. Dahlee had used the last of her energy on the offensive, and was unprepared for Flyte's counterattack. Flyte slammed Dahlee's head into the ground with a triumphant grin as her front legs crumpled, and grinned more widely as he remembered the next part. Dahlee was now pinned in the classic presentation position.

Flyte slowly shuffled around Dahlee as she struggled to pull out from under his horn. Holding her head down still, he swung his hind leg over her back as he mounted her.

'Move it!' He barked directly into her ear as his tail slapped against Dahlee's, his cock sliding from his sheath slowly.

'Fuck no!' She yelled back as she tried but failed to get out from under the male. She yelped in pain as Flyte's teeth clamped down on her ear, her tail moving involuntarily away from her entrance at the pain.

Flyte thrust immediately as he saw this opportunity, penetrating the female deeply with one heavy, fast movement as Dahlee cried out in pain as her hymen was pierced forcefully and roughly. She had been taken.

'Oh! That's it bitch!' Flyte growled in pleasure as he officially claimed his female, hearing her whimper in pain and pleasure combined. He drew out again and thrust back into the vent as blood spurted out from around his cock. He quickly withdrew from the female's cunt, blood dripping from his throbbing erection. Frozen in shock and pain, Dahlee just stayed there in the presentation position, still whimpering. She knew she had been claimed. 'All right girl. Lie down.' Dahlee obeyed readily, pressing her rump back into the ground as her alpha strode around to her front end, nervous and frightened at what might come next. He stood over top her as his great cock hung from underneath him, staring Dahlee in the face. Dahlee just stared in disbelief. **Holey shit, it's huge! That has to be at least a foot long! How does that fit in his body?** Dahlee had seen some pretty big cock in her time (a resort full of Pokémon and swimsuit wearing humans walking around unsupervised, she was bound to have seen some shit going down), but this took the cake. Enormous, black and glistening with precum. 'Suck it.' Dahlee opened her mouth without hesitation, holding it wide invitingly. She was the female, and she was beaten. Her mother had taught her about this. If she was defeated in a challenge by a male and he managed to penetrate her, she had been claimed by him and had to obey. Essentially, a sex slave to the male. She gagged as she felt the hot slick meat being forced right down into her throat and stretching it. A strange, sickening feeling. She wrapped her lips around it and licked it, like she had seen done before by the humans, as she felt it pull out and thrust in a little, tasting the thick, salty fluids dripping from it. Flyte grunted in pleasure with each thrust, loving the feeling, and the sight of this female willing to take anything he wanted to give her. After all these years of Dahlee's teasing and flirting and rejecting him, building him up without release, he finally could get her. Fuck her hot, tight little body till his heart's content, like he had always wanted to. She was his sex slave, and he was her master. He bent his legs more to get a better angle and thrust deeper into her throat as it gripped his shaft tightly, loving the thought of the humiliation and pain she must have been feeling. Dahlee silently cursed herself for having no gag reflex as Flyte's twelve inch shaft sunk all the way down her throat, up to the point where his balls slapped against her chin. She mentally struggled with herself as the huge intruder defiled her, trying to convince herself she was despising every second of it and would bite the thing off if she hadn't been fairly defeated. In truth, she was soaking. The pavement behind her was wet with her fluids, dripping out of their own accord, and the whether she would admit it or not, the thick shaft forcing its way through her turned her on enormously. She yelped suddenly as a thick part of his cock slammed against her mouth. Flyte growled in feral ecstasy as he shoved his knot right up against his mate's face, exploding into her throat and painting it with his thick cum as ropes of seed burst forth. Dahlee clenched her eyes shut as she felt the fluid seeping down her throat and into her stomach, and winced as she felt the thick member pop from her mouth. 'Have fun Dahlee?' Flyte asks with a naughty grin.

'Nnnnmmm…' She gurgled through the jizz pouring from her throat. Flyte leaned close to her ear.

'Present bitch.' Dahlee immediately lifted her rump off the ground, raising her tail and spreading her legs a bit, probably with a little too much enthusiasm. Cum spilled from her mouth as Flyte headed around to her rear and mounted her, positioning himself for doggy-style. 'See? I knew you were horny for me.' Flyte cooed into Dahlee's ear with a quick lick, seeing her juices seeping out from arousal.

'Fuck no…' Dahlee whined through her cum filled throat.

'All right then. I'll tell you what.' Flyte lifted himself a bit higher, and without warning presses the head of his cock into his bitch's anal opening as she gasped. 'I'm going to fuck you in your sweet, tight little ass.' He said cruelly. 'I'm going to fuck you, and fuck you, and fuck you without mercy. I'm going to dump load after load after load of my hot sticky spunk into your tight little ass until you beg me to take you properly. Then we can properly enjoy ourselves together.' **What? NO! you can't do that!** Dahlee cried out in her mind. **No, I can't give in to this abuse! But if I do… it can be over with quickly, and I can-**

'Aagh!' Dahlee cried out as she felt the thick member at her rear penetrate her partway, but only pushing half the head into her entrance.

'Change your mind?' Flyte asks again.

'No… aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAGH, AAaaagh… ugh…' Dahlee cringed as she felt the thick member throbbing inside her, trying to make the pain subside.

Flyte drew out, then thrust back in painfully as his arms wrapped around Dahlee's waist, pulling her back into each thrust and penetrating deeper, getting faster and faster. He could feel how much he was stretching her tight virgin ass with his pounding member and loved it. Her walls were so hot and hugged his cock tightly with every thrust. He was hurting her, and he knew it. And he loved the thought. It turned him on so much. Just tearing her insides apart with his pounding rod while she cried and screamed under him, helpless and at his mercy. Dahlee fought back tears as she felt herself being stretched and fucked mercilessly at a rapid pace. Flyte roared as he finally hilted himself up to his knot, cumming hard into Dahlee's tight passage and filling her up as she cried.

'Damn he's a good little breeder!' Haley exclaims as she watches the Absols from a bush.

'That's an understatement…' Tareesa mouthed as she observed the abuse Flyte was dishing out to his mate, even getting a little horny herself at the sight. 'He just keeps going and going…'

He didn't stop there. He immediately sped up again, thrusting with increased vigour into the slick, sticky confines as his cum squirted out around his knot without giving Dahlee a chance to recover from her exhaustion or pain as the head of his cock split her insides painfully. **I…can't… handle this.** Dahlee thought in desperation as pain grew in her stretching ass with every thrust, her head and stomach grinding against the ground in time with each. **My ass wasn't made for something of this size! Oh that's it! I have to give up! Just take the proper fuck already-** Dahlee's eyes burst open in sudden realisation. She didn't want to get this over with. She wanted to get **This** over with. The anal. She didn't want him to stop fucking her. She wanted him to stop anal fucking her and satisfy her own dirty needs. **You little slut!** Dahlee yelled at herself. **You don't want him! You don't!** she lied to herself. **Oh Arceus, that's it, I need satisfaction.** Her gritted teeth parted as she began to speak, but she was surprised when Flyte suddenly withdrew.

'AGH SHIT!' His head hit the ground with a thud. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I am such a faggot!' Flyte crumpled to the ground as he whimpered. Dahlee collapsed briefly as pain erupted in her rear again.

'Flyte..?' Dahlee called quietly as she painfully stood, ignoring the nagging pain in her ass, somehow feeling some sympathy for him, despite only just having received a vicious sexual assault at his hands. 'Flyte… are you crying..?'

'Just go.' He whines as his paws cover his eyes. 'I'm a monster. A fucking rapist monster. I am a faggot!' **he knows what he did…** Dahlee thought as she watched him break down, slowly coming to horrible realisation herself at how this happened and the part she played in it.

'Flyte, no…' Dahlee croons as she tries to bend down to his level and see his eyes. 'It's my fault. I was teasing you and taunting you into this. I made you do this. I'm sorry.' Flyte doesn't answer. 'I rejected you, but I still flirted around you to tease you and I tried to arouse you to get you to challenge me because I wanted you. I wanted you take charge, to become a man and take me, but when the time came I wasn't ready for you.' Flyte lowers one paw and looks up at Dahlee with one eye.

'I just wanted you to like me… to want me…' He whimpers apologetically. 'I got carried away with the feeling I owned you, I wanted to get back at you, to hurt you… and when it happened, i forgot about your needs. I'm sorry.' Dahlee's tail wags slightly, but she quickly stops it as it hurts her rear. She leans down and licks Flyte's paw.

'Apology accepted.' She says with a grin. 'I'm sorry too. Now get up silly.' Flyte grins sheepishly and stands slowly.

'I'm sorry Dahlee.' He says again. Dahlee leans in and gives him a lick on the chin. Flyte laughs a bit and licks back, the Absol equivalent of a French kiss. 'Would you like to go down to the beach and… uh… wash off?' he mutters as he looks at his feet.

'No, not yet.' Dahlee's look freezes Flyte on the spot.

'I'm sorry?'

'In case you haven't noticed Mr testosterone, you just dumped three loads in me after fucking me for twenty minutes while I've simply been fucking soaking myself. I'm as horny as hell, and you're going to fix that.' Flyte's jaw dropped immediately as Dahlee spun around and presented herself to him, her dripping, needy pussy in full view.

'Are you sure?' He questions unsurely.

'Oooh, just fuck me dammit!' Dahlee howled.

'Okay then.' Flyte grinned. 'I'll go gently.'

'Like hell you will!' She screamed at him. 'I didn't take all that abuse for you to go all lovey-dovey on me all of a sudden! Now get the fuck in there boy and go!' Flyte grabbed the suddenly horny Absol around the waist and pulled her in as he mounted her, biting her neck as he lined himself up.

'Ready bitch?' he asked through her fur as he gripped it between his teeth.

'Stop stalling and go!' Flyte grinned as he slowly slid his slick head along Dahlee's entrance teasingly as she howled.

'Say please.' Flyte demanded.

'I will not.' Dahlee said defiantly. Flyte shrugged and positioned his cock a little higher up, pressing into Dahlee's aching anus a little. 'okay! Okay! Please fuck me properly.'

'No problem.' Flyte leaned over a bit more and lined up, and then forcefully thrust forwards into the dripping needy pussy as Dahlee screamed in pleasure, a tinge of pain present also.

'YEEEEEEES!' She howled as the thick cream-covered pole shoved itself back inside her cunt, hitting the burning itch she held deep down and pulling back out for another thrust. She moved her rump back for every thrust, just trying to impale herself as deeply as possible on Flyte's cock as he pulled her hips into him.

'Oooh yesssss…' Dahlee moaned as she panted heavily with arousal and neared climax. 'Iiiiim getting clossssse…' Flyte bit down harder on his mate's neck, drawing a little blood, and absolutely went for it. He legs positioned themselves up further and thrust harder.

'_RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!'_ he cried into Dahlee's fur as he forced his knot roughly through her cunt. He gave one last, extra deep push as he pulled back on Dahlee's hips with every ounce of strength he had, penetrating her tight cervix with a third of his cock and and spurting rope after rope of hot spunk into her womb as the velvety walls of her pussy clamped shut on his knot and shaft, severely constricting it. Dahlee squealed at the incredible strain of her cervix being forced open as her own orgasm hit her. She pulled back and forth as she rode her orgasm out, milking Flyte for every drop of his jizz she could get, unloading him deep inside her where his wonderfully hot cum couldn't escape past his massive head blocking her cervix. She felt relieved she wasn't in the right part of her cycle to get pregnant, cause that would have done it for sure.

'Oooooh… that was nice Flyte…' She purred as she looked over her shoulder at her new mate with a dirty grin.

'Yeah…' He moans back as he collapses onto her back with a chuckle. Dahlee grinned warmly as she moved her rear a bit, feeling the sticky fluids shift inside her and the massive knot lodged in her rub her sensitive spot. She craned her neck around and just managed to lean up and kiss Flyte. 'Dahlee, do you love me?' he questioned as they pulled away.

'Yes Flyte. I think I do.' Dahlee confessed. 'Do you love me Flyte?'

'Yes. I do.' Flyte leaned back in to kiss his mate again, but quickly pulled back. 'But you're still my _bitch!'_ Dahlee squealed again as Flyte thrust in with that last word, bursting into a fit of giggling afterwards.

'You're so warm…' She giggled as Flyte leant across her back and held her, and then murred at the little movements he was giving her with his cock. She gasped as she felt Flyte's knot tugging at her entrance. He grabbed her ass and pushed her forwards, getting a long soft moan from her as his knot popped from her cunt and his head pulled out from her cervix. Dahlee smiled inwardly as she felt her cervix close at the exit of his member, trapping all the thick warm cream inside her and disallowing escape.

'Arceus, look at this.' Flyte looked down at his cock, the black was covered with creamy white jizz and his knot still huge and throbbing. Dahlee quickly realised the problem and laughed. 'Haha, very funny.' Flyte grumbled as he looked down at his fully hard cock hanging underneath him, unable to retract because his knot was still there.

(Author's notes)

(Dinner time. CUE STEREOTYPICAL NEW-ZEALAND FOOD IN 3…2...1…)

(FISH AND CHIPS BRO! ;-) )

(Okay, I'm back, where was i?)

'Maybe you just have a bit more to get rid of.' Dahlee suggested with a wink and an over-exaggerated lick of her lips. 'Maybe I could help with that…' She said as she slowly circled Flyte like a predator. Flyte grinned as she walked past in front of him, but out of nowhere:

'SIT!' Dahlee sat immediately, surprised by Flyte's sudden outburst and staring straight ahead into the distance. 'Good girl.' **If he wants to act the boss again, fine.** Dahlee thought to herself, trying to convince herself it was her own free choice to obey Flyte's commands. 'LIE DOWN!' Dahlee dropped to the ground, still staring straight ahead as Flyte positioned himself with his cock directly in front of her face like he had done before, but this time Dahlee knew she was going to have fun. 'Suck it!' Dahlee tilted her head back and did as commanded; once again acting like the little slave she had officially been made. 'I don't feel any sucking…' Dahlee shuffled forwards using her forelegs, slowly taking the black, messy meat into her mouth, inch by inch as it pressed its way into her throat unhindered by any gag-reflex that would normally prevent such extreme eleven-inch deepthroating. Dahlee's slick tongue lavished the intruding shaft eagerly as she sucked and kissed it, doing anything and everything possible to get a hot load dumped inside her stomach as Flyte began to thrust. She closed her lips around the thrusting cock to give it something to go through as her tongue licked it and her throat closed around it. And it worked. With one last thrust, Flyte howled as his orgasm hit him, surprising Dahlee by forcing his entire knot inside her mouth, just grazing his sensitive skin teeth on her teeth, and causing him to cum even harder at the added stimulation as he filled her entire mouth and throat with his cock as he pumped wave after wave of jizz into Dahlee's throat and stomach as she desperately breathed through her nose, considering her mouth was blocked.

(Author's note)

(Fuck! I just jizzed in mah pants. XD I'm going to go have a shower)

EDIT (FUCK! My sister's in the shower. Now I have to wait. X0)

Edit-Edit (right now, I'm going over this to proof-read and edit and am about to post, and guess what?

I fucking jizzed in my pants again. XD Dammit. It's this one part I keep doing it!)

'Mmmmmff…' Dahlee moans through the cock stuck in her throat as she tries to tug it out, but only succeeds in milking even more jizz out of it and gets a moan from Flyte.

'You're the best Dahlee.' Flyte grins as he feels Dahlee's bumpy tongue run along his shaft. Dahlee gives his knot a quick lick, getting a long purr out of him. 'You might need to wait a bit Dahlee. I think this might take some time to come out…'

(Author's notes)

(Playing mass effect 2 now. Might go back to writing this after shower.)

(next day, 4:30 PM writing again)

'Morning Flyte. How are we today?' A satisfied grin curled across the waking Pokémon's face as he saw Tareesa standing over him, dressed in her swimsuit with a towel wrapped around her waist.

'Absol!' He exclaimed happily as his head jerked from a plush cushion, beaming at the human woman.

'I hear you had some fun last night.' Embarrassment set into Flyte as the grinning human knelt down to his level, giving him a wink.

'Absol…' he murmured as he looked around for something to distract the human and change the topic.

'Oh don't be like that.' Tareesa grinned as her hand gave him a loving scratch under the chin. 'I was watching you.' Flyte's feet scrabbled against the ground as he backed away rapidly feeling shock and embarrassment. **Shit!** **She saw that?** 'Oh don't be embarrassed. I won't tell anybody. I was just curious.' Flyte didn't know how to respond. This human had witnessed what Flyte had thought to be an intimate, private moment. 'You really were good for your first time.'

'Absol!' Flyte snapped jumping to his feet in defence baring his teeth at Tareesa as he growled.

'Sor-ry!' Tareesa snapped back at him suddenly. 'I'm just having a little bit of fun.'

'Absol.' Flyte didn't let up as he stared back at the woman with a growl, backing into a corner slowly away from her.

'Fine. Be like that.' Tareesa crossed her arms and turned away. 'I liked you until now. I was even going to give you… a little something…' Tareesa shot over her shoulder with a frown. '…but that isn't going to happen now.' Tareesa faced back away from Flyte and frowned.

'Absol…' The growling behind her grew slightly, as did her fear a bit. Flyte saw the situation differently now. He was new now. He was the alpha. He didn't see a woman who had considered being his mate, and now wasn't. He saw a woman who wouldn't willingly be his mate.

'Absol!' he barked, shaking his head wildly as the fur around his neck stood out on end like a mane. That was when Tareesa knew she was fucked. The situation dawned on her all too quickly. She spun on her heel to find the Absol slowly advancing on her, growling and staring at her angrily.

'Flyte…' Tareesa's voice wavered. 'Just sit down right there.' She commanded unsurely as she backed into her bed.

'Absol-Absol! (No you sit!)' Tareesa stumbled onto the bed as she tried to back up more, landing sitting on the edge, paralyzed in fear. Flyte stood up on his hind legs, placing a foreleg on either side of Tareesa as he stared her in the face. It was all too evident in Tareesa's mind what he wanted. And she couldn't help but think it her own fault in part. 'Absol.' He hissed; his red eyes seemed to move in closer to Tareesa. 'Absol.' He repeated. Tareesa couldn't speak Pokémon, but understood that command. Her shaking hand nervously slid down her front, down to her waist as Flyte followed it with his eyes. A finger hooked under the waistband of her bikini, slowly sliding it down across her thigh as she saw the horny Absol lick his lips. His dark purple tongue wet with saliva as he eyed his prize with excitement. Tareesa shuddered as she felt drips of precum dribble onto her thigh as she pulled the garment off. She watched his sheath with dreaded anticipation. The end split as a black point began to emerge, dripping and dark. Her eyes widened as it continued to slide out, becoming indefinitely thicker and longer. By the time it was at full length, Tareesa was fully paralyzed, almost unable to breathe as she saw the size of the thing. Tareesa quickly realised that some of her previous assumptions she had about Absols were completely false. Flyte's horn pressed against her, just below her breast. She lay back in the bed as he pushed her down, positioning himself at her entrance. He grinned as he saw the scared look he was getting from Tareesa. He loved it. Her fear. He could smell it, mixed with her arousal alongside his own. Somebody shouted from behind him.

'FLYTE!'

'Flyte, Mr Redholme will see you now.' Flyte's head drooped as he nervously slid through the doorway to Mr Redholme's office. Redholme's secretary couldn't help but feel bad for him. She had heard what happened. It just didn't seem like him though… Tareesa was sitting in a plastic chair, opposite Redholme, who was sitting at his desk with a man in a white coat standing beside him. Redholme did not look happy. Flyte found himself whimpering as he felt Tareesa's eyes on him, and looked down, guilt bore down on him. He stopped and sat a few metres from Redholme's heavy wooden desk.

'Flyte, you know what you did, don't you?' he asked without tone. Flyte nodded miserably. 'You know fully well we can't allow that sort of thing, don't you?' Flyte nodded again, wallowing in despair. He was so gutted. He had a good life, and he had just fucked it up. He knew what Redholme did to Pokémon he had no need of. 'Flyte, I won't fire you.' He was shocked. He had known of Pokémon who had been kicked out for things way less serious. 'I think we can come to an agreement, if that suits you.' Flyte nodded quickly, looking up hopefully at Mr Redholme. 'This,' the man wearing a white coat stepped forward, 'is doctor Flick. He is a specialist in dealing with Pokémon surgery.' Flyte's eyes quickly darted back and forth between the doctor, Tareesa, and Redholme, a sickening feeling building in his gut, and a place slightly lower down.

'Absol..?' he took a nervous step back as the man approached.

'This man is a specialist. He knows what he's doing.'

'Absol!' Flyte barked as he backed away, pressing his legs together. This guy wasn't getting anywhere near his junk. He didn't care what happened, he wasn't getting fixed.

'It's not your choice!' Redholme yelled red-faced as he jumped from his chair. 'You are my Pokémon and you don't get a say in this!' Flyte tossed his head, flicking his mane out on end and baring his fangs in a threatening way. 'Flyte, I swear to Arceus if you don't-'

'Mr Redholme, I have another idea.' Flyte, the doctor and Mr Redholme all turned to face Tareesa, who was standing and digging through her handbag.

'Miss, this Pokémon tried to rape you. This is the best course of action.' Redholme assured Tareesa, but she simply blew it off.

'I would like to purchase this Pokémon from you. And the second Absol you own.' Everybody in the room was frozen at that point. Flyte's mouth hung open, as did Redholme's.

'I'm sorry?' Redholme stuttered. Tareesa produced a small card from her backpack, along with an enormous wad of cash. She handed the card to Mr Redholme.

'Tareesa Goldman. Pokémon breeder.' She gave Flyte a strange wink as she spoke. 'This male here truly is an exceptional example. I would hate to see you go through with this surgery. It would be a waste of his talent.'

'I don't understand, I-' Redholme shut his mouth as Tareesa drew another wad of cash from her handbag.

'Will this be sufficient?' Redholme looked quickly from the money to Flyte, then to the doctor. He grinned.

'Yes… I think it will.' He gladly took the money from the woman's hand. 'Now get this Pokémon out of here. The other one should be around somewhere.' Tareesa nodded with a grin, slinging her handbag over her shoulder as she headed back towards Flyte.

'Now Flyte. I'm sure we can put this incident behind us, can't we?' she asked as she bent down to his level.

'Absol.' Flyte nodded with some confusion.

'Good. Now we still have another week here. Let's enjoy ourselves while we have some time, then I can take you home.' She winked to him as she stood up again. 'Now let's go have some fun.'

'Absol?' Tareesa stopped and turned towards Flyte again. 'Absol…' he said apologetically.

'Well, I probably didn't help.' Tareesa confessed as she though back to that morning. **How could you have actually considered having… doing that with him? And telling him afterwards you considered it? You really are an idiot…**

'Okay Flyte, sit down for a second.' Flyte withdrew his head from the airplane window and sat on his seat beside Tareesa. Dahlee sat on the other side of Tareesa, grinning at Flyte. 'You might be wondering why I bought you two from Mr Redholme. That's because I am an Absol breeder.' Flyte couldn't help but smile at the image that created. 'I don't know how much you two know about Absol packs in the wild, but there is usually one male of reproductive age in each, along with numerous females. That one male is the alpha male.' Dahlee stole a quick look at Flyte's mane as she heard this, seeing it all fluffed up and laughed a little.. 'The alpha male's job is simple.' Tareesa continued. 'many say it is "to further the development of the pack and expand its influence", that's the long way to say it. Really, he just has to have sex with all the females and get them pregnant.' Flyte shot Dahlee an excited glance with a glint in his eye. Dahlee grinned back comfortingly. 'Don't get your hopes up kid.' Tareesa laughed. 'The pack I have still has an alpha male. His name's Razor. But he's old. He's one-hundred and ten years old now, and he's getting near retirement age. He isn't as active as he used to be. Soon, I'm going to need a new one.' Flyte nodded in understanding. Go home with Tareesa, wait a while to become the alpha male, then sex. Sex five times every day for the rest of his life. He was fucking set.


End file.
